Spice
by Akai Chii
Summary: Len cemburu melihat Rin yang selalu akrab dengan Kaito. Apa yang dia lakukan untuk mengobati luka hatinya? LEMON INSIDE! M RATED! DONT LIKE DONT READ! Maybe OOC. NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Akai here ~

Saya Author baru disini dan ini ff pertama (yang langsung M rated :p)

OKaay saya mulai sajaa

Disclaimer: Karakter2 ini bukan milik saya TTvTT

Rate: M (lemon inside)

Genre: Romance

DONT LIKE, DONT READ

Siang itu di Vocaloid Gakuen, para murid menikmati istirahat mereka. Ada yang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, jalan jalan menikmati suasana siang, dan ada juga yang tetap tinggal di kelasnya. Salah satunya adalah siswa bernama Len Kagamine. Siswa berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ditemani oleh 2 gadis teman sekelasnya. Gadis berambut kuning bernama Neru Akita dan gadis satunya bernama Haku Yowane. Tampak sesekali 2 gadis itu tertawa cekikikan dan mencubit Len dengan centil.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Len beralih keluar kelasnya melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah saudara kembarnya bernama Rin Kagamine. Yang menarik perhatian Len adalah siswa berambut biru di depan saudaranya yang ternyata adalah senpai nya yang bernama Kaito Shion. Len terus mengawasi mereka, matanya menyipit. Dilihatnya sesekali Rin tertawa dan mukanya memerah. Melihat itu dada Len terasa sakit. Len tahu apa yang dirasakannya salah. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ya, Len jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kaito terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Rind an pipi Rin langsung merona dan dia mengagguk. Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya, tanpa basa basi ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin tahu kemana senpainya membawa saudara yang dicintainya itu.

"Len? Len? Hei kau kenapa? Jangan pergi!" Neru dan Haku berusaha menahan Len, tapi tidak berhasil. Len tetap saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar kelas.

Len mengikuti Kaito dan Rin diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua. Lalu Len berhenti sesaat saat melihat Kaito mengajak Rin memasuki suatu ruang kelas yang tidak ada orangnya. Lalu Kaito menutup kelas itu, Len yakin dia menguncinya dari dalam. "Sial!" umpat Len. Dia melihat sekeliling dan hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang lewat. Diam diam dia memuji kepintaran Kaito dalam mencari tempat sepi dalam hati.

Len lalu berusaha untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Dia mencari celah dari lubang kunci, tapi tak terlihat karena terlalu kecil. Ia lalu menemukan celah yang lebih besar melalui jendela yang sedikit tertutup gorden. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di dalam, Kaito mengangkat Rin dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Kaito lalu mencium Rin, melumat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut gadis berambut kuning itu. Rin memejamkan matanya, menikmati lidah Kaito yang bebas menyapu seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Dirasakannya lidah Kaito mengabsen satu per satu giginya dan menjiati dinding serta langit langit mulutnya. Lidah Kaito menekan lidah Rin, mengajaknya bergulat dengan penuh nafsu. Mereka akhrnya bertarung di dalam mulut Rin yang mengakibatkan mereka merasakan saliva satu sama lain. Saliva-saliva itu mulai berceceran keluar, menandakan nikmat yang mereka rasakan. Kaito lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya, dia mulai menciumi leher Rin, mencari titik kenikmatan gadis itu. Saat Rin mendesah panjang, Kaito berhenti di tempat itu lalu mulai menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Aaah ~ Nii-chan.." Rin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kaito. Kaito tersenyum, ia terus menghisap. Memberi tanda kepemilikan pada Rin. Lalu ia menarik pakaian Rin ke atas, dan melepas pengait bra nya. Muka Rin memerah lagi saat Kaito mengamati kedua bukit Rin sambil tersenyum. Dirabanya kedua bukit itu dan dielusnya dengan lembut. Lalu Kaito mulai memilin dan memencet kedua titik di dada Rin. Rin mendesah, menahan sakit dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Tangan Kaito begitu besar sehingga cukup untuk memanjakan kedua bukitnya itu. Kaito menidurkannya lalu menjilati titik kenikmatan di dada kiri Rin sambil mengelus dan memeras dada kanan Rin dengan lembut. Rin hanya mendesah pelan secara berulang dan kakinya terus bergerak menggesekkan diri ke tubuh Kaito, sementara Kaito melakukan ritual yang sama di satu sisi lainnya.

"Teruslah mendesah Rin.. Aku suka suara merdumu itu." Kata Kaito sambil terus menghisap titik di dada Rin. Kaito lalu menurunkan celana dalam Rin lalu ia melebarkan pahanya dan mulai menjilati bibir bawah Rin dengan ritme yang teratur.

"Aaaah~~ aaah ~~ nii-chan.. jangan berhenti.. nii-chan.." Rin terus mendesah menikmati lidah basah Kaito menyapu bibir bawahnya. Sesekali Kaito menghisapnya, merasakan cairan Rin. "Nii-chan.. kumohon.. masukkan lidahmu… aah Nii-chan~ onegai~" Kaito lalu membuka bibir bawah Rin dan memasukkan lidahnya. Kaito merasakan cairan hangat di lidahnya. Perlahan ia menjilati dinding dindingnya yang basah dan hangat, dan menghisap klitorisnya. Ia lalu memaju mundurkan lidahnya dengan cepat. "oooh aaah ahhh onii-chaan.. aaah ah onii-chaaan~~" Rin memejamkan matanya. Pinggulnya naik turun seirama dengan lidah Kaito di dalam dirinya. Tangannya menekan kepala Kaito, meminta Kaito untuk memasukkan lebih dalam Kaito lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya di saat Rin ingin mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. "Aaah nii-chan? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Rin kesal.

"Hahaha aku tak ingin kau klimaks dengan cepat Rin.." Kaito menyeringai. Dia memilin dua titik di dada Rin dengan kasar dan menikmati muka Rin yang merah berkeringat menahan sakit dan kenikmatan.

"Kumohon nii-chan.. Lakukan sesuatu lagi.." Rengek Rin. Kaito menyeringai lalu membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Boleh saja.. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku dulu sebagai gantinya.." Kaito menunjuk barang kebanggaannya yang telah berdiri dan membesar. "Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya Rin.." Kaito menyeringai, dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan melebarkan pahanya, memberi akses lebih mudah untuk Rin.

Rin lalu mendekati Kaito. Dia duduk bersimpuh dan mulai melahap barang Kaito. Kaito mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati dirinya dilumat oleh adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Lebih cepat Rin.." Kaito membelai kepala Rin. Rin mempercepat gerakannya sambil menaik turunkan tangannya di barang kakak kelasnya dan memijat bola di atasnya. Milik Kaito terlalu besar untuk mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa melahapnya sekaligus. Merasakan hal itu Kaito mambuka matanya lalu melihat adik kelasnya yang sedang melumatnya. Dia merasa akan klimaks lalu tanpa belas kasihan dia mendorong kepala Rin agar dia bisa melumat seluruh miliknya. Tepat saat itu lah cairan kental milik Kaito keluar di kerongkongan Rin yang mau tak mau menelannya. Setelah semua keluar, Kaito mengeluarkan miliknya dan tersenyum.

"Hidoooiii!" Rin memarahi senpai nya yang membuat kerongkongannya kini agak sakit. Rin menatap tajam kearah Kaito yang malah tersenyum dan menggendongnya naik ke atas meja.

"Maafkan aku Rin.. Ini sebagai gantinya.." Kaito lalu membuka paha Rin lebar-lebar lalu memasukkan barangnya ke dalam bibir bawah Rin. Rin menahan jeritannya karena sakit. Kaito melihat muka adik kelasnya itu. Sangat imut saat dia menahan sakit karena ulahnya. Kaito lalu pelan pelan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Nii-chan.. kau tidak bisa lebih cepat?" Rin mengangkat pinggulnya, meminta lebih.

"As you wish…" Kaito lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Ah ah ah oh ah ah nii-chan aah ah ah" Rin menaik turunkan pinggulnya berusaha menyeimbangi Kaito. Dadanya berguncang naik turun dengan indah, membuat Kaito tergoda untuk meremas-remasnya. Karena lelah Rin tidak kuat menyeimbangi senpai nya lagi. Kaito lalu memindah tangannya ke pantat Rin. Dia meremasnya lalu menaik turunkan pantat Rin seirama dengan pinggulnya. Diam diam Kaito memasukkan kedua ibu jarinya ke lubang belakang Rin. Seirama dengan pinggul mereka. "Aaah aaah apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan?"

"Hanya membuatmu merasa lebih menikmatinya.." Jawab Kaito menyeringai.

"Nii-chaaaaan aku mau keluaar!" Rin memejamkan matanya, tapi tiba tiba Kaito mencabut miliknya. Rin membuka matanya, kesal. "Nii-chaan! Jahat sekaliii!"

"Hahaha maafkan aku Rin.. Aku tak mau membiarkanmu senang~" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Nii-chan jahaat.." Rin mengguncang-guncang badan Kaito dengan keras.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah… Maafkan akuu.. Kau mau aku ngapain?" Tanya Kaito

"Aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru Nii-chan.." Kata Rin sambil menunduk malu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Bisakah sesekali kau masuk disini?" Rin lalu berdiri dan menunggingkan badannya ke Kaito. "A..Aku ingin tahu rasanya.." Muka Rin memerah. Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan benar.

"Bersiaplah Rin. Ingat. Ini keputusanmu. Keinginanmu." Kata Kaito.

"Ya.. Nii-chan.. Cepatlaaah.." Kata Rin.

Kaito lalu memasukkan ujung miliknya perlahan ke dalam lubang belakang Rin. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, tapi dia menyuruh Kaito melanjutkannya. Kaito terus memasukkan barangnya sampai masuk seutuhnya lalu mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan.

"Aaah Riiin.. sempit sekali disini.." Kaito meremas pantat Rin, lalu tangannya mengelus elus paha Rin dan mulai naik ke bibir bawah Rin yang sudah sangat basah. Dielus nya bibir itu dengan lembut sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Kaito lalu memasukkan 4 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam bibir bawah Rin yang basah dengan cairan hangat. Pemiliknya hanya mendesah, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh senpainya. Tangannya lalu meremas kedua dadanya sendiri dan memilin titiknya.

"Aaah nii-chaan.. aah ooh.. Nii-chaan.." Rin terus mendesah dan memaju mundurkna pinggulnya mengikuti pinggul Kaito. Kaito lalu mempercepat gerakan sebisanya. "ah ah ah Nii-chaan.. Aaaah~" Rin lalu berpegangan pada meja untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Rin…" Kaito menciumi punggung Rin. Tangannya keluar dari bibir bawah Rin dan beralih ke dada Rin yang menggantung. Diremasnya dengan irama cepat, tak lupa jari usilnya memilin titik di dada Rin. "Rin… Aku mau keluar.."

"Aku juga.. Kumohon.. Kali ini ijinkan aku keluar nii-chan.." Pinta Rin.

"Baiklah…" Kaito memasukkan miliknya sekaligus dan meremas dada Rin dengan keras. "Riiin!" Kaito mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh Rin. Rin merasakan cairan hangat memasuki lubang kecilnya.

"Nii-chaan~~" Rin merasa bibir bawahnya terselimuti sesuatu. Matanya terbuka. Ternyata Kaito menahan cairan Rin agar tidak menetes. Kaito mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Rin. Dia lalu melumuri dada Rin dengan cairan milik Rin sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan?"

"Diam saja dan nikmati.." Setelah melumuri cairan ke dada Rin. Kaito menjilatinya. Merasakan manisnya cairan Rin di titik kenikmatan Rin. Rin mendesah desah. Kaito menjilati semuanya sampai tak tersisa sambil tangannya meremas remas dada Rin dan tangan satunya mengelus bibir bawah Rin naik turun. Lalu Kaito mencium bibir mungil Rin, memberikan cairan Rin untuk dicicipi oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Setelah selesai bergulat lidah, Kaito menghentikan ciumannya lalu tersenyum pada Rin yang membalas senyumannya dengn manis.

Di luar kelas tampak siswa berambut kuning meremas remas barang miliknya sendiri yang terasa sempit di celananya.

" Sial sial sial" umpat siswa itu yang tidak lain adalah Len. Dia kesal karena saudara kembarnya disetubuhi laki laki lain. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan itu sambil terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan.

taraaaa~~ *plak*

gimana gimana? :p

kurang hot kah? tenaaang masi ada chapter2 berikutnya yang akan lemon juga ;p

tapi...

Review dulu yaaa XDDD

sangat butuh kesan dan saran soalnya~~ XD  
tapi jangan pedes2 yaa ~

last word,

Makasih sudah baca dan review m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaah gomenasai para readers m(_ _)m

maaf saya telat banget buat apdet, dikarenakan tidak bisa OL TTmTT *nangis sambil ngais tanah*

Baiklaah pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada yang sudah mau baca, terutama ripiu m(_ _)m

tanpa ripiu, saya mungkin takkan melanjutkan ff ini =w=

Baiklaah saya jawab ripiu di sini sajaaa

chibimeganekko-tan97: Waaaay arigatou gozaimasuu ~~ XD saya bahagia banget waktu liat ripiu andaa X) maaf banget baru bisa apdet. Tetep baca dan ripiu yaaa XDD

Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori: Ampooon ~~ *ngibrit* a..anoo.. gomeen saya baru bisa apdeet TTmTT jangan kapok ripiu yaa :)

Kuroi Onee-san: Ukeeee ~~ *hagu hagu* gomeen~ sememu yang nista ini baru bisa ripiu TTmTT jangan kapok yaaa sama dakuuu *hagu*

Baiklaah ~~ sekarang kita mulai saja kelanjutan supaisu nyaaa ~~

Selamat membaca ^^

Disclaimer: Punya Yamaha

Rated: M (Lemon Inside)

Genre: Romance

Seorang siswa berambut kuning memasuki ruang perpustakaan, dia membanting pintunya cukup keras sehingga ditegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan sekolah itu. Siswa berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Len itu melihat-lihat buku. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya di tempat sepi dan tenang itu. Len memilih buku lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membacanya. Len mulai membuka buku yang dipilihnya. Dia berusaha melupakan yang dilihatnya tadi, tapi bayangan Kaito yang sedang menikmati tubuh indah saudara yang dicintainya selalu saja terlintas lagi di kepalanya. Desahan merdu Rin, suara rendah Kaito yang merayu saudara kembarnya masih saja mendegung di ingatannya.

"Tch.. Sial!" Umpat Len saat merasakan celananya semakin sempit setiap dia membayangkan adegan tadi. Tangan Len meraba 'miliknya' yang terasa semakin membesar dan tegang. Diremasnya perlahan sambil membayangkan tangan lembut kembarannya. "Kaito sial! Cih.. Bisa-bisanya Rin jatuh ke pelukannya. Lihat saja, aku bisa lebh baik. Aku pasti bisa mengganti Rin dengan wanita-wanita lain. Lihat saja.." Umpat Len dalam hati. Len mulai membaca buku yang tadi diambilnya. Saat sedang asik membaca, seorang siswi berambut hijau tosca menghampirinya.

"Ehh… Len… Bisa minta waktunya?" Tanya siswi itu yang ternyata adalah Miku Hatsune, seorang idol manis yang sedang naik daun.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Len pada gadis di hadapannya. Dia mengamati gadis itu dengan alis agak terangkat. Dilihatnya muka Miku yang manis dan imut itu, lalu dia memandangi tubuh gadis itu sampai bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Pantas saja dia populer, tidak hanya suaranya yang merdu dan mukanya imut. Tubuhnya pun indah. Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat halus, kedua buah dadanya terlihat sesak karena seragamnya yang ketat, roknya yang pendek membuat kakinya yang mempesona terlihat menggiurkan bagi para lelaki yang tidak kuat imannya.

"Emm… Aku ingin bicara. Tapi sepertinya tidak di sini.." Kata Miku mengagetkan Len yang masih mengamati tubuh gadis itu.

"Bicara saja di sini. Aku sedang malas berpindah tempat." Jawab Len, dia mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

"Ehh.. Tidak bisa.." kata Miku lagi. Dia memainkan kukunya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang gelisah.

"*sigh* baiklah.. Kau mau kita bicara dimana?" Len akhirnya menyerah karena dia mulai kesal acara membacanya diganggu. Dia menutup bukunya dan memandang gadis di hadapannya lagi.

"Ehh… Anu…" Miku celingukan, berusaha mencari tempat yang diinginkannya. "Bagaimana kalau di sana?" Miku menunjuk pojok perpustakaan yang sangat sepi dan jarang dilihat murid karena disitu hanya ada sedikit buku tak penting.

"Ehh… Baiklah…" Len bangkit, mengembalikan buku yang tadi diambilnya. Lalu kembali pada Miku. Sebenarnya Len agak merasa curiga karena Miku tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke pojok yang sepi. Tapi dia diam dan menuruti saja apa kata gadis itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke pojok perpustakaan. Tempat itu sepi dan remang karena tertutup rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Rasanya tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka berdua.

"Ehh.. Len…" Miku tampak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Len hanya diam melihat gadis itu, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil sang idol. "A..Aku….."

"Ya?" Len mulai merasa tak sabar. Tapi dia teringat akan ambisinya yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa seorang Len Kagamine dapat menaklukan perempuan manapun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memulai dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya Len tak yakin akan dapat menaklukan gadis populer di hadapannya ini. Tapi entah kenapa firasat Len mengatakan kalau dia akan cepat menaklukan gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Aku… Aku…." Miku berhenti sejenak. "Aku… Menyukaimu." Miku menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku… Menginginkanmu.." Miku mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak jelas pipinya memerah karena malu. Len terbelalak mendengar perkataan Miku. DIa tak percaya seorang idol yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya ternyata menyukai dirinya. Len tersenyum karena ternyata firasatnya benar. "Len…." Miku mengalungkan lengannya di leher Len. "Jadilah milikku…" Tubuh Miku makin merapat ke Len. Len terpojok di dinding. Len merasakan Miku menggesekkan dadanya ke dada Len berulang kali dan kaki Miku melakukan hal yang sama. Len menunduk melihat wajah gadis berambut tosca itu. Wajah memerah yang mengharap respon positif dari lelaki pujaannya. Matanya sayu, benar-benar menggoda iman lelaki manapun termasuk Len.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan ini.." kata Len. Dia mulai meraba paha mulus Miku dan naik ke pantatnya. Diraba-rabanya bagian itu lalu diremasnya perlahan berulang kali. 'See? Ternyata mendapatkan wanita itu mudah bagiku..' piker Len.

"Aaah iya Len~ Aku menginginkanmu… Lakukan saja yang kau mau Len.." Miku semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Len dan menggesekkan 'miliknya' ke 'milik' Len.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu.." Len memojokkan Miku ke salah satu rak buku. Dia mencium bibir mungil sang idol. Len menjilat bibir itu, meminta ijin untuk masuk, Miku lalu membuka mulutnya. Len langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Dia menjilati langit-langit mulut Miku, lalu mengabsen giginya. Tangan jahil Len masih meremas remas pantat Miku. Len lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dia berpindah ke leher Miku, mulai menghisap dan menjilat disana.

"Aaaah Len~" Miku mendesah pelan saat merasakan lidah Len menjilati daerah sensitifnya. Matanya terpejam. Terlihat sekali dia menikmati ulah Len. Len mulai membuka kancing baju Miku. Dilihatnya belahan dada Miku dia atas bra putihnya. Len meraba dada Miku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di belahan dada Miku. Merasakan jarinya terjepit di antara benda lembut nan kenyal itu. Len melakukan gerakan membelah, disambut desahan pelan oleh Miku. Len lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan menaikkan bra putih Miku. Kedua bukit seputih susu menyembul keluar. Perhatian Len langsung tertuju pada kedua bukit itu. Digoncangkannya sedikit agar terlihat lebih menggoda. Akhirnya Len meremas dengan gemas kedua bukit itu. "Aaah Len" Miku mendesah dan menggeliat pelan. Len terus meremas dan memilin kedua titiknya, dada Miku yang lembut dan kenyal terasa pas di dalam genggamannya. Dia memandang dengan puas muka Miku yang terlihat menikmati ulahnya. Len lalu mencium titik di dada Miku sebelah kiri dan tangan kirinya berpindah ke bagian belakang bawah Miku lagi. Len menghisap titik itu sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas remas benda kenyal di tempatnya masing masing. "Aaaah Leeen~~" Miku menekan pinggul Len ke tubuhnya Pinggul Miku terus bergerak menggesekkan diri ke tubuh pemuda di depannya. Len lalu melakukan ritual yang sama di tempat yang lainnya. Miku terus mendesah, menikmati sentuhan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Wew.. Kau basah sekali Miku.." Kata Len saat tangannya meraba bukit kecil Miku yang tertutup celana dalamnya. Muka Miku semakin memerah. Len tertawa pelan lalu mengelus bukit kecil itu. Ia menyelipkan tangannya masuk dan merasakan kelembutan bukit kecil Miku. Len merasakan bulu halus Miku di jemarinya. Len lalu mengelus bibir bawah Miku naik turun dengan cepat, membuat pinggul Miku naik turun menyamakan gerakannya sambil terus mendesah liar. Len tersenyum melihat gadis di depannya terus mendesah dengan merdu, dilihatnya kedua buah dada Miku berguncang. Len lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam bibir bawah Miku.

"Aaah Len.. Sa..Sakit.." Kata Miku. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Len.

"Ini belum apa-apa Miku.. Tahanlah.." Bisik Len. Dia menghisap leher Miku lagi sambil memaju mundurkan dua jari yang telah masuk ke bibir bawah Miku. Jarinya terasa terjepit kuat di dalam lorong hangat yang basah itu. Mendengar desahan Miku yang terus keluar dari bibir sang idol itu, Len mengeluarkan jarinya. Dia menarik celana Miku ke bawah dan membuka resleting celananya. Dikeluarkannya 'miliknya' yang telah mengeras. Len memegang tangan Miku lalu di arahkannya ke 'miliknya'. Miku yang mengerti maksudnya mulai meyentuh milik Len dan meremasnya pelan. "Aaah Miku.. Lebih cepat.." Miku lalu mengocok milik Len, sementara Len meremas-remas bukit Miku lagi. "Aaah cukup cukup.." Len melepas tangan Miku saat dirasakannya cairannya ingin keluar, dia tak ingin keluar lebih dulu sebelum masuk ke inti kegiatannya.

"Len.. Maukah kau…." Miku tidak melanjutkannya, tapi Len terlihat mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Len menggoda Miku. Dia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke bibir bawah Miku yang disambut oleh desahan dan geliat dari bibir dan tubuh Miku.

"Aaah.. Iya.. Lakukan Len…" Miku mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Len. Matanya sayu, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar mengharapkan pemuda di hadapannya mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Baiklah.." Len tersenyum. Dibukanya bibir bawah Miku dan dimasukkannya miliknya perlahan.

"Aaaah Leen~~~" Miku mendesah kencang.

"Ssst.. Kau ingat kan kita di perpustakaan? Diam kalau kau ingin tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan.." Len menutup mulut Miku dan memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya ke dalam bibir bawah Miku. Dia merasakan air mata Miku membasahi tangannya. Len memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan menyentuh bagian kenikmatan Miku. "Sekarang aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu…" Bisik Len ke telinga Miku. "Perdengarkanlah suara merdumu padaku.." Len menjilat telinga Miku dan meremas lagi kedua bukitnya. Pinggulnya masi bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan.

"Aaah… Aaah.. Emmh.. Aaah Bisakah.. Aaah.. kau..Oooh lebih cepat?" Pinta Miku sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya juga.

"Memohonlah padaku, Miku…" Bisik Len sambil tersenyum.

"Kumohon.. Lebih cepat.. Aaah… Onegai~" kata Miku. Len tersenyum lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Len sambil memilin kedua titik di dada Miku, pinggulnya terus maju mundur dengan cepat. Dirasakannya miliknya memasuki lorong hangat dan basah. Dinikmatinya muka Miku yang menggemaskan dan suara desahannya yang merdu.

"Ya… Ah ah ah.. Aku.. Ingin.. Aaaah Keluar" kata Miku.

"Katakan.. Siapa namaku?" Len memundurkan pinggulnya sejenak.

"L-Leeen~~" Miku mendesah panjang saat dirasakannya Len langsung memasukkan miliknya dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat miliknya di dalam tubuh Miku. Miku pun merasakan cairannya keluar.

"Emm.. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi lho.." Len menjulurkan lidahnya saat dia mengeluarkan miliknya dari bibir bawah Miku.

"Ta.. Tapi kan kau.." Miku ingin protes.

"Kan kau yang menginginkannya. Kalau aku tadi tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu lalu mau aku keluarkan dimana?" Len lalu pergi meninggalkan Miku yang masih merenung memikirkan nasibnya selanjutnya.

Ba.. Bagaimana? Kurang hot kah?

Saya uda berusaha memuaskan nafsu pembaca :p

sampe berulang kali saya baca sampe enek, merubah sana sini

yaaah semoga anda semua menikmatinya ^^

Jangan lupa ripiuu ~ \^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Lohaa Akai balik lagi ~~ X3

apa kabar semuaa? maaf apdet lama ~ m(_ _)m

sankyuu yg uda ripiu ~ berkat kalian saya jadi semangat mau apdet XD

saya jawab dulu ripiu2nyaa~~

Omepoid Tsoureisa: sankyuu uda mau baca dan ripiu ff nista ini XD saya juga suka Len yang playboy dan jahat ini XP LenXMeiko nya langsung dibikin niih XD semoga anda menikmatinya X3

Otoya Kurenai: sankyuu m(_ _)m

Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori: sankyuu usulnyaa ~~ XD itu masukan buat saya.. tapi sngaja saya bedain tempatnya soalnya takutnya entar malah pada boseen hehe

chibimeganekko-tan97: ini saya uda apdeet XD maap apdetnya lama m(_ _)m

Kuroi Onee-san: sankyuu ukee ~~ ini uda apdet XP

Kurara animeluver: sankyuu uda ripiu ^^ eeh? ending? tunggu sajaa XP

MiZukO-AbuRaMe: sankyuu m(_ _)m sekarang suda liat pv nya kah? OwO

DitaxWata: sankyuu kritiknyaa saya akan coba perbaiki m(_ _)m tadinya uda saya pisah pake garis tapi pas di publish kaga nongol DX LenXLuka? tunggu sajaaa X3

baiklaah ~~ suda semuaa sekarang kita mulai sajaa~~

saya dikejer waktu soalnya harus les XPP

Disclaimer: Yamaha

Rate: M (LEMON INSIDE)

Genre: romance

Bel pulang berbunyi, Len langsung keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju lokernya. Saat Len mengambil sepatunya, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut kuning seperti miliknya dan berpita putih. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah kembarannya, Rin. Len melihat saudaranya sedang tertawa bahagia dan tangannya memeluk lengan pemuda berambut biru yang tidak lain adalah senpai nya, Kaito. Len hanya diam saja melihat kedua orang itu berlalu pergi keluar sekolah. Len semakin kesal, tapi ia yakin. Ia dapat mendapat yang lebih baik dari itu. Len lalu berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Len-kun~" panggil seseorang di kejauhan saat Len sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Len berpaling dan melihat sesosok wanita berambut pendek dan berbaju merah sedang melambai ke arahnya. "Lama tak bertemu~ Aku rindu~" wanita yang bernama Meiko itu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat.

"Ouch.. Le..Lepaskan aku.. Bi..Bibi Meiko" Len berusaha melepaskan pelukan wanita di depannya. Dia jadi sulit berbicara dan bernafas karena Meiko memeluknya terlalu kencang dan kepalanya berada di antara buah dada Meiko yang cukup besar.

"Apa? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" Meiko melepaskan pelukannya dan memelototi Len.

"Err… Anu… Meiko nee-chan.." Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari panggilan yang lebih baik untuk wanita di depannya itu.

"Bagus~" Meiko mengacak rambut Len. "Heey… Kau jadi pemuda tampan rupanya sekarang… " Meiko mengamati Len dan tersenyum. "Mumpung aku lagi di sini, ayo! Kuajak jalan-jalan" Ajak Meiko.

"Ehh?" Len sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba wanita yang dulu senang mengusilinya tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan. "Ehh.. Ngga usah deh" kata Len.

"Ayolaah~ emang kau ada acara?" Tanya Meiko. "Jahatnyaa~ padahal kan jarang bisa jalan bareng~" Meiko memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Ehh…" Len jadi merasa tak enak, tiba-tiba dia merasa wanita di depannya ini sebenarnya cukup imut juga. Len mengamati tubuhnya, matanya sempat terhenti di bagian perut Meiko yang terbuka dan di belahan dada Meiko yang terlihat jelas. Len tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Baiklah nee-chan"

"Okeee~~ Ayo jalan-jalaan" Meiko langsung menyeret Len.

Len mengangkat alisnya, bingung karena tiba-tiba Meiko mengajaknya masuk ke dalam hotel mewah. Dia melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna, menandakan matahari akan segera terbenam. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta ijin untuk pulang, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Meiko masuk dan diam saja saat Meiko terlihat memesan kamar dan mengajaknya masuk ke salah satu kamar.

"Naah.. Selama aku di sini, aku akan menginap di hotel ini Leen~~" kata Meiko. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengamati kamar itu. Kamarnya bercat merah maroon. Di dindingnya ada hiasan hiasan berupa lukisan kecil. Len lalu duduk di sebuah sofa hitam yang ada di dekatnya. Dia meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya. "Len…" Panggil Meiko.

"Ya?" Len menjawab. Ia agak merasa aneh karena suara Meiko tiba-tiba terdengar lebih lembut.

"Hey.. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih tampan sekarang Len.." Kata Meiko yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Yeah.. Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi.." Kata Len.

"Hm.. Dan kau sekarang ini.. Terlihat lebih…. Menggairahkan.." Meiko berbalik badan. "Apa kau tahu.. Apa maksudku?" Meiko berjalan mendekati Len yang hanya melihatnya dengan santai. "Apa kau tahu.. Yang aku inginkan.. Len?" Meiko menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len yang kini tersenyum. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi sofa yang diduduki Len, lalu wanita itu mencium bibir laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya.

"Nee-chan.. Aku tidak suka posisiku begini…" Len melepas ciumannya dan melirik ke double bed di dekat mereka.

"Ssst… Jangan panggil aku begitu.." Meiko menyentuh bibir Len dengan jemarinya yang indah. "Kalau kita hanya sedang berdua.. cukup panggil namaku saja… Ya?"

"As you wish.. Meiko.." Len tersenyum lalu berdiri. Mereka berjalan mendekati double bed. Len lalu mencium Meiko. Meiko membuka mulutnya, meminta Len untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Len langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati tiap millimeter dalam mulut Meiko. Len lalu mengajak lidah Meiko bertarung. Lidah mereka bergulat. Saliva mulai mengalir ke bawah bibir mereka. Sesekali Meiko mendesah karena tangan usil Len meremas-remas pantatnya dengan lembut. Len lalu menidurkan Meiko lalu melepas ciumannya untuk membiarkan Meiko mengambil oksigen.

"Len… Give me your spice… Tonight.." Meiko mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Len. Tangan kanannya lalu meraba pipi lembut Len. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat mangsanya yang menyerahkan diri dan mengemis agar ia memberikan kepuasan yang diinginkan mangsanya itu. Mata wanita berambut pendek itu menandakan bahwa ia sangat ingin mendapatkan cinta Len dan Len sangat mengerti itu.

"Ok, I'll give it all up to you.." Len meremas lembut kedua bukit Meiko yang disembut desahan pelan dan geliatan dari Meiko. "The taste of my spice is yours today.." Len menjilati leher Meiko lalu menghisapnya, membuat Meiko mendesahkan namanya berulang kali. Len lalu melepas pakaian atas Meiko dan langsung membuka bra nya. Dilihatnya kedua bukit Meiko yang lebih besar dari milik Miku, berguncang menggoda Len untuk segera mencicipinya. Len lalu mencubit kedua titik di dada Meiko dengan gemas, membuat Meiko mendesah lebih keras menahan sakit dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ah ah Len~ Oooh.." Meiko terus mendesah saat Len menghisap titik di dadanya dan memilin titik di tempat yang lain. Len melakukan ritual yang sama pada satu sisi yang lain. Setelah puas, Len memandang muka Meiko yang merah dan terlihat menikmati kegiatannya tadi.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya.." Len meremas kedua bukit Meiko lagi sambil terkekeh. Jarinya yang usil memilin-milin lagi titik di kedua bukit itu dengan kasar.

"Ah.. Len..Ah..Ohh..Len~" Meiko hanya terus mendesah, menahan sakit karena Len memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Tapi Meiko menyukainya, Meiko menyukai perlakuan Len yang terkesan 'liar'. Dan Len tahu benar bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan wanita itu. Len lalu melepas rok Meiko.

"Bwahaha.. Seleramu oke juga Meiko.." Len terkekeh melihat celana dalam hitam berenda milik Meiko yang mini, memperlihatkan sebagian bukit kecilnya. Len menarik ujung celana itu dengan jari telunjuknya lalu melepaskan jarinya, sehingga celana itu menampar bibir bawah Meiko. Len melakukan itu berkali-kali sambil menyeringai. Meiko terus mengerang menahan sakit di bibir bawahnya. Len lalu menarik atas celana dalam Meiko di depan dan belakangnya.

"Aaah.. Leeen.." Meiko mendesah lebih keras, karena bukit mungilnya tertekan oleh celana dalamnya. Len menarik ujungnya bergantian dengan cepat. "Ah ah ah" Meiko terus mendesah, merasakan celananya menyelip di antara bibir bawah dan belahan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dirasakannya benda itu terus bergesek dengan kasar dengan bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Tiba-tiba Len menarik celana itu dengan keras, dilepasnya kain penganggu yang terus menutupi pemandangannya. Kini semua kain yang menutupi tubuh indah Meiko telah pergi. Len melihat tubuh Meiko dengan puas dan dengan tatapan liar.

"Meiko…" Len berbisik di telinga Meiko sambil mengelus-elus bukit kecil Meiko. Dielusnya ke atas dan kebawah dengan ritme yang cepat. Membuat Meiko mendesah dan pinggulnya terangkat naik turun, menyamakan gerakan tangan Len. Kedua bukit Meiko berguncang naik turun karena tubuhnya terus bergerak. Len lalu menghisap dan menjiati titiknya dan tangannya yang menganggur bermain di titik di dada yang satunya.

"Ah ah ah Leen…" Meiko mendesah. Merasakan kenikmatan di titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Mendesahlah lebih kencang Meiko.. Ini perintah.." kata Len sambil memilin dan menggigit titik di dada Meiko.

"Aaah aaah.. Leen… Oooh.." Badan Meiko mengejang. Len memasukkan langsung ketiga jarinya dan merasakan cairan kental dan hangat menyelimuti jemarinya. Len tersenyum. Dia memaju mundurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Meiko. "Aaah Leen…" Desah Meiko. Piggul Meiko terus naik, meminta Len memasukkan lebih dalam. Len merasakan jemarinya terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot Meiko. Len lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilati jemarinya yang terselimuti oleh cairan Meiko.

"Manis… Coba kau rasakan cairanmu ini.." Len memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Meiko. Merasakan jemarinya dijilati oleh Meiko. Len tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan jemarinya. Len melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia juga melepas celananya, hingga kini tubuhnya tak tertutupi apapun. Len lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan benar. Kini 'miliknya' berada di atas muka Meiko, dan mulutnya kini menghisap bibir bawah Meiko.

"Aaaah Leen.. Aaah.. Ahh.. Masukkan .. Lidahmu Leen… Oooh.." Meiko menjepit kepala Len dengan kakinya.

"Lakukan hal yang sama padaku Meiko.." perintah Len. Meiko lalu memasukkan 'milik' Len ke dalam mulutnya. Dimaju-mundurkannya sambil meremas bola di atasnya. "Aaah.. Bagus.. Lakukan lebih cepat Meiko.. Dan aku akan memberikan kepuasan kepadamu.." Len memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Memaksa Meiko melahap semua 'miliknya'. Meiko sesekali tersedak. Ia meremas-remas pantat Len. "Aaah aah iya.. mmh.. terus begitu…" Len mendesah. Ia lalu mengecup bibir bawah Meiko dan menjilati garisnya dari belakang hingga ke depan. Len lalu mulai membuka bibir bawah Meiko dan memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mmmh.." Meiko mendesah sambil terus menghisap 'milik' Len. Len memaju-mundurkan lidahnya. Dihisapnya cairan yang ada di mulut bawah Meiko. Len lalu meremas-remas pantat Meiko dan memasukkan kedua telunjuknya ke lubang kecil Meiko, membuat pemiliknya kembali mendesah. Len mulai merasa cairannya akan keluar. Ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga 'miliknya' dilahap seluruhnya oleh Meiko. Ia lalu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya ke kerongkongan Meiko.

"Aaah.. Meiko…" Len mendesah. Ia menjilati bibir bawah Meiko. Tiba-tiba cairan kental dan hangat keluar dari bibir bawah Meiko dan membasahi muka Len. Tiba-tiba Len pun bangkit. Ia berpindah posisi, kini mukanya berada di atas muka Meiko. Len menatap wajah wanita itu dengan tajam. Meiko agak takut melihat muka Len yang terlihat marah.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku Len.. Aku tidak tahan.. Kan.. Kau juga seenaknya mengeluarkan cairan di mulutku…" Kata Meiko. Mata Len menyipit. Dia menjilati cairan Meiko yang berada di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman, Meiko…" kata Len. Ia meremas-remas kedua bukit Meiko dengan kasar. Meiko hanya terus mendesahkan namanya dan kata maaf. Len lalu mengangkat Meiko dan menyuruh Meiko menungging membelakanginya. Meiko pun menuruti perkataan Len. Kini Len menampar pantat Meiko. "Ini hukuman untukmu.." Len berkata pelan sambil terus menampar agak keras.

"Ah.. Aah.. Leeen…" Meiko menahan sakit, tapi di suatu sisi dia malah menyukai perlakuan Len. Cairan kental miliknya mengalir turun ke pahanya yang mulus.

"Heh.. Jadi kau menikmatinya?" Len menjilat cairan itu. "Akan kuberi hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan.." Len menyeringai. Tiba-tiba dia langsung memasukkan seluruh 'miliknya' ke dalam lubang kecil Meiko.

"Aaaah! Leeen~" Meiko mengeluarkan air matanya karena menahan sakit. "Sa.. Sakiit.." Protes Meiko.

"Tidak boleh protes.. Ini hukumanmu.." Len menampar pantat Meiko lagi. Kini ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Awalnya lambat, kemudian kencang. Ia merasakan otot-otot Meiko menjepitnya dengan kuat. Begitu sempit, hangat, dan basah. "Cobalah untuk berjalan…" perintah Len, ia memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke lubang sempit Meiko.

"Ta.. Tapi.." Meiko berusaha protes.

"Kau mengotori wajahku dengan cairanmu itu, ingat?" kata Len. "Lakukan!"

Meiko lalu berusaha berjalan sambil menahan sakit di lubang kecilnya yang masih dimasuki Len. Kedua bukitnya yang menggantung bergoyang dengan indahnya. Len pun membelai tubuh belakang Meiko lalu dia menunduk, meremas kedua bukit Meiko, memilin titiknya sambil menghisap tengkuk Meiko. Meiko pun berhenti karena kelelahan. Ia terus mendesah karena kini Len mempercepat gerakannya. Akhirnya Len menghentakkan lagi 'miliknya' dan mengeluarkan cairan di lubang kecil Meiko. Meiko merasakan lubangnya terpenuhi cairan hangat milik Len. Matanya terpejam menikmati hal itu. Dikeluarkannya juga cairan kenikmatan miliknya. Kini Len mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dan berdiri. Meiko masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Len memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kirinya meremas bukit Meiko dan tangan kanannya mengelus bukit kecil Meiko. Len mengusap-usap bukit kecil itu, begitu basah. Meiko hanya mendesah menikmati tangan pemuda di belakangnya menari dengan indah di atas tubuhnya yang menawan. Len lalu menjilati jemari tangan kanannya, merasakan cairan kenikmatan Meiko. Ia lalu memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam mulut Meiko, memaksa wanita itu marasakan cairannya sendiri. Setelah itu Len melepas pelukannya. Ia berpaling dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu Len memakai pakaiannya. Meiko hanya memandang pemuda itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Aku mau pulang.." Kata Len singkat sambil mengangkat tasnya.

"Kau tidak menginap di sini? Sudah malam.." Kata Meiko.

"Tidak bisa.. Rin sendirian di rumah.. Aku pergi.." Len lalu keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Meiko yang kini sendirian di dalam selimutnya.

~To be Continued~

Fiuuh ~ selesaai ~~ XD

ini saya bikin sebelum UAS lho ~ UASnya besok XP anak nakal jangan ditiru

doakan saya ya minna semoga UAS lancaar m(_ _)m

saya mohon maaf kalo kurang hot dan banyak kesalahan yang aneh dan tidak wajar TwTa

baiklaah ~~ akhir kata...

Minta ripiu dooong ~ m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi moshi minna ~~~

aaah sumimaseeen apdetnya lama sekaliii

dikarenakan

1. author sibuk

2. author sempet tobat

3. abis tobat, sense author menurun drastis

dan sekarang bejat lagi *plak plok*

pertama-tama marilah menjawab ripiu terlebih dahulu *sok formal*

Yui-Amu 'Narusegawa' Hinamori : arigatou m(_ _)m a-aaah? tidak.. saya belom pernah kok. sungguh *malah mencurigakan* eheheheh ngga kok saya beneran belom pernah... ngga tau nih otak kenapa mesum sekali ==a final chapter.. iya.. bakalan LenRin kok tunggu saja ^^

chibimeganekko-tan97 : sankyuu doanyaaa ~ uas saya jadi lancar nyonteknyaaa ternyata berkat doa anda *plak* e-eh? umur? masi dibawah 17 taun sih... hehe

Kuroi Onee-san : justru ini kan refreshing sebelom uas *alesan* iyaa ntar bakal ada LenRin kok ^^

DitaxWata : jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng dikabulkaan XD eh? umur? masi dibawah 17 taun hehe ^^a

Kurara animeluver : ehehehehe LenRin nya masi lama sih... ditunggu aja yaaa sambil terus baca chapter2 berikutnya ^^

MiZukO-AbuRaMe : saya juga lebi doyan LenRin kok ^^b t-turunkan bambunya... ditunggu aja.. bakal ada kok bakal ada... *uda keringet dingin ngeri ditombak*

Hikari Kamishiro : ayo ayo coba bikin sajaaa nanti gantian saya yang baca XD gimana dengan uas anda? lancar kah? OwO

Ome Selalu Galau : sankyuuuu ^^ aiiih gomen kurang hot.. ini saya kasih lagi.. maaf kalo yang ini juga kurang hot.. soalnya saya lupa urutan yang mau saya hidangkan ==a

Sakurai Hiroki : Thank you very much ^o^

MaedaHikari : aah gomen ngga bisa apdet kilat dikarenakan... (baca alasan diatas) DX LenLuka? langsung terkabul nih.. gomen kalo kurang hooot DX LenRin ditunggu saja duluu yaa

Kuran Heroine : sankyuuuu ^^ ini uda apdet... jadi.. apakah lebih hot? gomen kalo ngga DDX

Light Usagi : BETUUUL ANDA BENAAR XD silahkan dinikmati ^^

Hanna Kagamine : aah gomeen dirimu jadi ilfeel sama Len gara2 sayaa... soalnya saya seneng liat bayangin muka Len yang licik2 gimana gitu sih ^^a

Ryuku S. A .J : sankyuu ^^ dibedain sama PV nya ya... etto.. uda saya bedain beberapa. kan di PV ngga ada adegan ahak ahak nya *plaaak*

Ranvierre : ngga usah malu maluu ayo dibaca sajaaa *sesat* chapter ini baca juga yaaa

Megaito Fiai-chan : ehehehe sankyuuu woh sampe nancep? mungkin karna kemesuman saya uda akut? *plak*

.inu : LenLuka terkabul di sini XD LenRin ditunggu dulu yaaa ^^

Writer TYPE-1925 : terkabul XD masi ada chapter2 berikutnya kok.. baca terus yaaa ^^

fuuh selesaaai ~ boku ngga nyangka bakal banyak ripiuu... sankyuu minna m(_ _)m

baiklah biar ngga lama kita mulai sajaaa

semoga anda semua bisa menikmatinya ^^

Disclaimer: Yamaha

Rate: M (LEMON INSIDE)

Genre: romance

Langit sudah gelap, jalan hanya diterangi lampu redup dan cahaya bulan. Di malam yang gelap dan sepi itu, seorang pemuda berambut kuning berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini, dia sudah berhasil menaklukan 2 wanita, bukan tidak mungkin baginya untuk menaklukan beberapa wanita lagi untuk memuaskannya. Tapi pikirannya tetap saja tidak tenang. Dadanya masih terasa sakit kalau mengingat adegan di sekolah siang tadi. Telinganya masih terasa panas ketika desahan demi desahan yang dikeluarkan kembarannya untuk kakak kelasnya itu terngiang kembali.

"Siaaal!" Len mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti sejenak melihat ada tempat pemandian air hangat. Dia berpikir sebentar lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki tempat itu. Dia berpikir mungkin saja dia bisa bersantai sebentar di tempat itu sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang, tubuh Len sudah terendam di air hangat yang nyaman. Dia bersandar pada pinggir kolam dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati air hangat menyelimutinya.

"Len?" Tiba tiba terdengar suara wanita yang mengagetkan Len.

"Luka-senpai?" Len sedikit terkejut melihat wanita berambut pink di depannya mulai masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Emm.. Aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Luka Megurine itu.

"Silahkan senpai.." kata Len berusaha sopan. Len melirik ke tulisan di depan pintu 'pemandian air panas terbuka' pantas saja Luka bisa masuk di situ. Len lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Memang sekarang sudah malam, jadi di tempat itu kini hanya ada Len dan Luka.

"Tumben kau di sini.." kata Luka memulai pembicaraan. Luka memang sudah akrab dengan Len dan Rin karena mereka 1 club di sekolah.

"Senpai sering kesini?" Tanya Len.

"Iya.. Soalnya di sini nyaman dan tenang. Aku biasa ke sini kalau sedang lelah dan ingin menenangkan diri. Soalnya sepi. Seperti sekarang," jawab Luka.

"Oooh.." Len ber'oh' ria. Diam-diam dia melirik kedua buah dada Luka yang menyembul keluar dari dalam air. Saat ini hanya handuk yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Len mulai berpikir tidak jernih. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya.

"Eehh.. Len.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Luka tiba-tiba yang membuat Len kaget lagi.

"Eeeh? Tanya apa?" Len penasaran.

"Tadi siang… Kau dan Miku sedang apa di perpustakaan?" Tanya Luka.

"Eeeh?" Len kaget mendengar pertanyaan senpai nya itu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya mencari buku bersama kok.." jawab Len sekenanya.

"Oooh.. Aku kira kalian ngapain.." Luka terdiam sejenak. "Anu… Memang ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ehh… Ituu…" Len menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Kami punya hobi yang sama di bidang musik. Jadi kadang kita ngobrol.. Hanya itu.." jawab Len asal.

"Oooh…" Luka menunduk. "yokatta~" Luka berkata pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa senpai?" Tanya Len.

"Eh.. Itu.. A-Apa sekarang ada orang yang kamu suka Len?" Tanya Luka, mukanya masih menunduk.

"Yang disuka ya?" Len berpaling melihat ke arah lain. "Entahlah…" Jawabnya pelan.

"A..Ano.." Luka terlihat gelisah. "L-Len.. Bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Luka.

"Silahkan saja senpai.. Ada apa?" Len melihat kearah senpai nya lagi.

"A..Aku… Aku… Suka… Suka sama kamu, Len…" Luka makin menundukkan wajahnya. Len hanya menyambutnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena kaget. Dia agak tidak percaya senpai nya yang populer karena kecantikan dan keseksiannya ini malah menyukai dirinya. Kini Len benar-benar mensyukuri keberuntungannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"Se.. Sejak.. Aku melihatmu bermain gitar di pensi tahun kemarin.." kata Luka. "Sejak itu.. Aku selalu mengamatimu saat kita melakukan kegiatan di klub sepulang sekolah.." lanjutnya. "Len… Aku menyukaimu.. Mu-mungkin.. mencintaimu…" Luka mengangkat wajahnya. Len melihat wajah Luka yang merona. Begitu imut dan manis. Perlahan, Len mendekati senpainya itu dan mencium bibir Luka. Diciumnya dengan lembut lalu dijilatnya bibir itu. Luka mendesah karena tubuh mereka semakin merapat, Len langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luka. Dijilatinya langit-langit mulut Luka. Diajaknya lidah Luka bergulat, lalu Len mulai menghisap. Luka hanya mendesah di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Tubuhnya terhimpit oleh tubuh Len yang makin menekan tubuhnya. Len lalu melepas ciuman itu dan membelai wajah Luka.

"Senpai… Maukah kau…"

"Lakukan…" Luka memotong perkataan Len sambil tersenyum malu. Len membalas senyuman itu, diciumnya lagi bibir Luka. Len lalu mulai melepas ciumannya dan menjilati leher Luka. Dijilatinya leher Luka sampai dia menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Saat Luka mendesah lebih keras, ia berhenti di tempat itu dan menghisapnya membuat pemilik leher itu mendesah-desahkan namanya. "Aaah Leen… Oooh.." Luka menikmati perlakuan dari adik kelasnya itu. Kakinya menggesekkan diri ke tubuh Len yang kini mulai meraba bukitnya.

"Senpai.. Bolehkah?" Len mengelus bagian bukit Luka yang terbuka.

"Lakukan yang kau mau Len.. Dan… Saat ini.. Panggil namaku saja… Kumohon…" Kata Luka dengan mata sayunya.

Len lalu menarik handuk Luka dan melemparnya asal. Dilihatnya bukit Luka yang lebih besar dari Meiko itu. Len lalu meremas-remas keduanya dari dalam air. Dimainkannya kedua titik di bukit Luka

"Aaah.. Aaah Leen.." Luka menggeliat. Dirasakannya bukit kecilnya bergesekan dengan handuk Len. Luka menarik tubuh Len agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya meraba pinggul Len, mencari ujung handuk yang dikenakan Len. Luka lalu menarik handuk itu dan melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah. Kini tubuh mereka berdua sama sama polos, tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun.

"Luka…" Bisik Len di telinga gadis berambut pink itu. Dia lalu menjilat telinga Luka dan tangannya masih bermain di tempat yang sama. Pinggulnya kini menekan tubuh Luka sehingga 'milik' mereka mulai bergesekan. Len lalu mengangkat kedua bukit Luka dari dalam air sehingga kini kedua bukit yang besar dan indah itu terekspos. Luka hanya diam saja tapi mukanya makin memerah saat dilihatnya Len tersenyum saat melihat bagian tubuhnya yang indah itu. Len mencium pelan belahan dada Luka. Muka Luka makin memerah lagi karena perlakuan Len. Kini Len menyelipkan tangan kirinya di antara kedua bukit itu seperti membelah keduanya. Sempit dan lembut. Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya. Len lalu berdiri dan duduk di pinggir kolam, di samping Luka.

"Len?" Luka hanya melihat Len yang tetap tersenyum ke arahnya. Diliriknya 'milik' Len yang telah menegang.

"Berbaliklah.." perintah Len dan Luka hanya menurutinya. Setelah Luka berbalik dan mendekatinya, Len memasukkan 'miliknya' di antara kedua bukit Luka yang besar dan lembut. Dielusnya kedua bukit itu dari samping lalu dirapatkannya kedua bukit itu, membuat 'miliknya' semakin terjepit di antara kedua benda kenyal itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu.." Kata Luka. Len lalu melepas tangannya dan digantikan oleh tangan Luka. Luka merapatkan kedua bukitnya dan menaik turunkannya. Dijilatnya ujung 'milik' Len lalu dihisapnya benda itu.

"Aaah Luka…" Len menikmati dirinya tejepit dan terhisap oleh Luka. "Lebih cepat Luka.." Len mengusap kepala Luka dengan lembut dan Luka pun mempercepat gerakannya. Len menopang tubuhnya dan kini dibiarkannya kepalanya ke belakang, ia begitu menikmati perlakuan dari senpai nya itu. "Nggh.. Luka.." Len mendesah tertahan saat dirasakannya lidah Luka bermain juga. Tiba-tiba Luka merasakan cairan hangat dan kental memasuki mulutnya. Len mengangkat pinggulnya dan menekan kepala Luka untuk memasukkan 'kepala miliknya' ke mulut Luka. Akhirnya Luka menelan semua cairan itu. Len lalu mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari dalam bukit Luka. Luka menjilat cairan Len yang ada di samping bibirnya. "Kau menyukainya ternyata.." Len tersenyum dan Luka hanya menunduk malu. Sekarang Len mendorong Luka dan memasukkan tubuhnya lagi ke dalam air hangat. "Berbaliklah.." dan Luka pun menurut. Setelah Luka berbalik membelakanginya, Len mengangkat pinggul Luka lalu mendudukkannya di atas 'milik' Len yang masih tegang.

"Ah Len.." Luka mendesah kencang merasakan 'milik' Len memasuki dirinya dari belakang.. "Sa.. Sakit.." Luka mencengkeram lengan Len yang masih memeluk pinggulnya.

"Tenanglah.. Kau akan terbiasa.." Kata Len. Len lalu membuka kedua paha Luka dari belakang dan meraba bibir bawah Luka yang langsung mendesah. Dibelainya bibir bawah Luka naik turun dengan ritme lambat. Dirasakannya pinggul Luka mulai terangkat. Len lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat desahan Luka semakin liar.

"Ah ah ooh Leeen aah ah ah" Luka memejamkan matanya.

"Naik turunkan pinggulmu Luka.. Untukku.." Bisik Len. Luka lalu menaik turunkan pinggulnya menyamai gerakan tangan Len. Dirasakannya 'milik' Len masuk keluar lubang kecilnya. Len terus menggerakkan tangannya, memanjakan bibir bawah Luka yang lembut. Len menikmati 'miliknya' masuk keluar lubang yang sangat sempit milik Luka. Luka terus mendesah liar. Len menyuruhnya untuk bermain dengan bukitnya sendiri. Luka lalu mulai meremas bukitnya yang besar, lembut, dan kenyal. Ia pun memilin kedua titiknya yang membuatnya makin mendesah lagi. Len lalu membantu Luka menaikturunkan pinggulnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masi terus bermain di bibir bawah Luka.

"Aaah ah ah Leen" Luka terus mendesah, disandarkannya kepalanya di tubuh Len. Luka masi terus berusaha menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Luka…" Len kini menghisap leher Luka dari belakang, membuat gadis itu mendesah lagi. Len kini memasukkan jarinya di bibir bawah Luka.

"Leen…" Luka mendesahkan nama pemuda itu lagi. Kini Len memasukkan ketiga jarinya di bibir bawah Luka dan memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat.

"Ah ah ah Leen.. Lebih cepat.." desah Luka. Tubuhnya menggeliat liar, membuat Len semakin bersemangat. "Aaah Leen.. Kurasa aku mau keluar.." kata Luka.

"Keluarkan saja Luka.." kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaaah Leeeen…" Luka mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

"Luka…" Len memejamkan matanya, dia juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang sempit Luka. Luka memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan cairan Len yang memasuki tubuh indahnya.

Kini air hangat di kolam itu bercampur dengn cairan cinta mereka berdua. Luka lalu berdiri dan mengambil handuknya.

"L-Len…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len sambil memandang Luka.

"Te-terimakasih… Aku pulang duluan.." Kata Luka sambil berlalu. Jelas sekali mukanya sekarang semerah buah tomat.

Len hanya tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil handuknya juga. Len lalu memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

"Aaah hari yang menyenangkan…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

~To Be Continued~

e...eh... gimana?

gomen kalo ngga hot soalnya saya uda lama ngga lanjutin, jadi lupa apa yang harus dihidangkan dan seberapa porsinya...

ma-maafkan sayaaa

saya akan memperbaikinya di chapter2 berikutnyaaa DDDX

mohon reviewnyaaa m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

Hoaaaaaaa hontouni gomenasai baru bisa apdet ~ sebenarnya uda kelar lama banget tapi belom sempet sempet ol ==

maaf reader sekalian DX *ditimpukin*

ehh... saya mau jawab ripiu dulu... btw, makasih bangeeet ripiu nyaa bener bener berhasil bikin mood saya bangkit kalo lagi nggak niat ngetik =w=/

baiklah... sesi bales ripiu:

* * *

Kuran Heroine: hohoho sankyuu ~ senang bisa kembali XD *what the?* *digampar* iya kan? iya kan? saya aja bored... semoga yang sekarang bisa memuaskan ^^

Akane Kimihiro: *kasi tisu* semoga yang sekarang bisa bikin kau mimisan makin deras ;p *dijotos* hmm... silahkan temukan jawabannya di sini XD

Writer TYPE-1925: Aaaaah gomeen bikin mimisan dan belum bisa mengabulkan rikues ~ tapi semoga chap ini bisa mengganti kekecewaan anda TwT

Hanna Kagamine: aduuuh maaf maaf saya lama lagii ~ tapi kan ngga sampe setaun lamanya ~ ampun mbaak *kabur*

Ryuku S. A .J: haha iya benar, enak sekali jadi Len. Saya jadi pengen *plak*

.inu: douita ^^ baiklah ~ ditunggu saja yaa XD hohoho

Light Usagi: satu rikues dikabulkan ^^ hm? yaoi? tunggu fanfic saya setelah ini. sudah dalam proses :p dasar mesum *plak*

Sakurai Hiroki: siaap ~ semoga yang ini memuaskan anda ^^

chibimeganekko-tan97: aaah maaf saya ngga bisa memenuhi permintaan apdet kilat DX tapi tenang saja rikues saya kabulkan ^^ btw, saya juga bakal bahagia to the max kalo jadi Len :p *bletak*

NoirKatze: siaap ~ aaah gomen belom sempet menepati janji ripiu ripiu milikmu DDDX

Lady Beilschmidt: okeee ~ ^^ wah saya ikut senang fic saya bisa bikin anda doki doki hehehe semoga yang ini lebih bisa bikin doki doki yaaa XD

yosukegalih: tenang saja saya wanita tapi juga pengen kaya Len begini *dasarkaganormal* *plak* a-atau apaa? saya telat nih apdetnya *kabur naik roket*

Authorjelek: waaaah bener bener minta maaf saya lama banget apdet DX hohoho tebakan anda ada yang bener tuh ^^ gakupoxlen? sebenernya uda saya buat *ikutan digorok*

Kuroi Onee-san: wuooo gimana tuh US TO lancar? gomen uke sayang, diriku tak memuaskan nafsumu *plak* semoga yang ini memuaskan :)

s-ranelyz: siapa yaaa? *dicekek* wew.. ditunggu aja itu, ntar kalo sempet daku ripiu balik :)

rin kage no kurokaze: hooo tenang tenang ini belom final kok XD

Lithium Chan: aah sankyuu ^^ silahkan ditunggu LenxRin nya ^^

* * *

pas tadi ngebales bales saya mikir "nih sesi jawab ngeganggu nggak ya? apa aku inbox satu satu aja ya?" menurut reader gimana? bales lewat ripiu aja ya ^^

nah sekarang mari kita mulai ajaa XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Karakter2 ini benar2 sungguh bukan milik saya

Rate: M (lemon inside)

Genre: Romance

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berjalan di jalan yang terlihat cukup ramai. Pemuda itu merogoh kantong di celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

"Sudah selarut ini, apa yang akan kukatakan pada orang rumah?" gumam pemuda bernama Len Kagamine itu. Dia akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk di bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Len?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke asal suara yang menyebut namanya. "Kalian?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna kuning yang bernama Akita Neru.

"Eh.. Aku hanya.. Emm.. Tidak tahu harus apa. Kalian?" Len balik bertanya.

"Kami hanya…" gadis lainnya yang bernama Yowane Haku melirik sahabatnya.

"Oh? Emm… Kami hanya berjalan malam hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi kenapa meninggalkan kami waktu di sekolah? Kan kami menunggumu.." kata Neru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah? Hahaha tidak.. Tadi tiba-tiba aku lapar dan ingin makan sendiri.." jawab Len sekenanya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

"Oh begitu…" kata Neru. "Hey, mau ikut kami?"

"E-eh?" Haku menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Memang kalian mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Kami mau ke ho-"

"Eh? Kami mau ke.. Eh.. Suatu tempat dekat sini.." Neru cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Haku.

"Oh… Mau ngapain?" tanya Len curiga melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Mau masturba-"

"Eeeeh mau lihat lihat aja… hehehe…" Neru mencubit lengan Haku dan Len tidak melihat itu. "Jadi.. Mau ikut?"

"Sebaiknya kutemani kalian.. Bahaya sekali gadis manis seperti kalian berdua jalan malam-malam.." kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. Tapi.. Tapi kan.." Haku langsung diam karena Neru lagi-lagi mencubit lengannya.

"Eh? Tapi apa?" tanya Len semakin curiga.

"Tapi Haku mau ke toilet sebentar, benar?" tanya Neru sambil memandang Haku dengan tatapan 'mari bicara'

"Ehh… Iya benar.." kata Haku setelah melihat tatapan Neru padanya.

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Aku akan menunggu.." kata Len.

Neru dan Haku lalu berjalan cepat ke toilet di dekat mereka. Neru langsung menatap Haku dan yang ditatap kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya? Kau ingat kan kita mau apa?" tanya Haku.

"Tentu saja aku ingat sayang.. Maka dari itu aku mengajaknya…." Kata Neru gemas.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haku bingung.

"Bukankah setiap kita melakukan 'itu' kita seerig membayangkan sedang melakukannya dengan Len juga?" tanya Neru sambil memelototi. "Kau ingat?"

"Yaa tentu saja. Lalu?" Haku balik bertanya.

"Ya ampuuun… Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukannya dengan LEN SUNGGUHAN?"

"Ah…" Haku menepuk keningnya. "Benar juga.. Kau jenius.."

Neru hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu.. Ayo.. Aku tak sabar"

Di luar, Len menunggu kedua temannya sambil memandang orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa namanya disebut-sebut. Len menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey? Kenapa lari-lari?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apaa.. ayo jalan" kata Neru sambil menggandeng lengan Len dengan manja. Haku juga telah menggandeng lengan Len di sisi yang lain. Len pun berjalan menuruti kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian yakin ini tempat yang kalian tuju?" tanya Len sambil menatap bangunan di depannya. Bangunan itu tampak bagus tapi cahaya lampunya remang. Len mencari-cari tulisan yang menjelaskan apa tempat itu. Sadar Len sedang mencari tahu apa sebenarnya bangunan itu, Neru langsung menariknya.

"Eh.. Masuk yuuk" Neru mengedipkan mata ke Haku. Haku mengangguk dan langsung ikut menarik Len sambil merayu pemuda itu agar menurut. Len sempat menemukan tulisan yang terpasang di atas bangunan itu, tapi kedua gadis di sampingnya terlanjur menariknya masuk ke dalam sebelum ia sempat membaca tulisan itu.

Di dalam, Len melihat-lihat ruangan yang mereka masuki. Neru melepas lengan Len dan berlari ke arah wanita yang sepertinya menjaga tempat itu. Haku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Len agar pemuda itu tidak mencari tahu apa yang Neru lakukan. Haku berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Len sampai sahabatnya mendatangi mereka lagi.

"Aku sudah dapat~" Neru mengacungkan sebuah kunci kepada Haku.

"Dapat apa?" tanya Len.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau ikut kami ya?" Neru menggandeng lengan Len lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Len pun hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti kedua gadis yang menggandengnya dengan manja.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Di atas pintu ruangan itu tertulis sebuah nomor. Neru lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kunci yang tadi ia dapatkan dan langsung mengajak kedua temannya masuk.

Setelah masuk, Len tertegun melihat ruangan yang mereka masuki. Ada sebuah kasur Queen Size, meja kecil dan lampu tidur di atasnya. lemari kecil, kulkas kecil, sofa dan televisi. Len melirik kearah pintu lain yang ia duga adalah kamar mandi. Kini ia tahu dimana ia.

"Len…" panggil Neru dengan suara manja.

Len menoleh, "ya?"

"Ayo main~"

Len mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti. Ia berpikir apa yang akan mereka mainkan di tempat itu.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini, benar?" Kini Haku yang membuka suara.

"Kami… Akan member tahu suatu rahasia padamu, Len" kata Neru.

"Hah? Kita akan member tahunya?" Haku kaget mendengar omongan sahabatnya itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar ke Neru.

"Lama-lama dia toh akan tahu…" kata Neru. Len menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya bergantian.

"Jadi.. Apa yang mau kalian katakan?" tanya Len.

"Sebentar…" Neru kini merogoh isi tasnya. "Ini dia" ia lalu mengangkat sebuah benda berbentuk agak panjang. "Apa kau tahu apa ini, Len?" Neru menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya itu sambil menjilat ujungnya.

Sekilas Len merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang dipegang gadis berambut kuning panjang itu. Itu vibrator.

"Len… Apa kau sudah mengerti tanpa harus kami beri tahu?" tanya Haku. Len menoleh ke gadis itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu kini sedang memegang benda yang sama seperti yang dipegang Neru. Haku lalu memasukkan ujung benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Len kini menelan ludah.

"Haku… Kita tunjukkan saja yang biasa kita lakukan…" usul Neru. Muka Haku kini memerah.

"Ki-kita lakukan di depannya?" tanya Haku.

"Benar…" Neru melempar tasnya dan melepas kunciran rambutnya. Ia mendekati Haku dan juga melepas kunciran di rambut Haku. Haku menunduk. Ia menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya. Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat tidur. Len pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia dan memandang kedua temannya.

"Ne-Neru…" Neru menjatuhkan tubuh sahabatnya di tempat tidur. Diciumnya bibir sahabatnya itu sambil tangannya sibuk melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Haku.

Len membelalakkan matanya melihat adegan di depannya itu. Dilihatnya kini muka Haku makin bersemu merah saat Neru melepas ciuman mereka dan Haku menatap Len. Kini Neru menjilati salah satu titik di dada Haku dan tangannya mengusap bibir bawah Haku.

"Ehh… Ehh… Len… Ngh… Ah…" Haku menggeliat dan mendesah. Len mengernyitkan dahinya lagi dan bertanya-tanya kenapa namanya yang dipanggil.

"Ini yang kami lakukan, Len…" kata Neru tiba-tiba. Len menatap Neru dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Iya… Kami melakukan ini, dan membayangkan kau lah yang bersama kami dan melakukan ini…"

Mulut Len ternganga. Buru-buru ia katupkan lagi bibirnya. "Ja..Jadi…"

Len tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Haku kini mulai mendesah lebih kencang. Neru telah memasukkan ketiga jarinya di bibir bawah Haku. Setelah Neru rasa cukup, ia mengambil salah satu vibrator dan menyalakannya. Neru lalu memasukkan vibrator itu di bibir bawah Haku.

"Aaaah Leeen…" Haku berteriak saat dirasakannya benda bernama vibrator itu memasuki dirinya. "Ah ah ah… Lebih kencang…"

"As you wish…" Neru menyalakan vibrator itu dengan getaran maksimum dan memaju mundurkannya.

"Aaah aah ngggh…" Haku mendesah tertahan saat dirasakannya benda itu bergetar kencang di dalam dirinya. "Aaah…" Neru kini memaju mundurkan vibrator itu lebih cepat dan tangannya yang bebas kini meremas bukit Haku. "Ah ah aaaaaah" Haku mendesah panjang. Len kini menatap Neru mengeluarkan vibrator yang basah itu sambil tersenyum. Tangannya kini mulai memijat 'miliknya' yang mulai tegang.

"Giliranku…" kata Neru sambil menatap Haku yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Neru langsung membuka semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan terbaring di samping Haku. Haku lalu bangkit dan langsung meremas kedua bukit Neru. "Aaah Leeen…" Neru memejamkan matanya.

Len kini tidak kuat lagi. Suara Neru terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Dibukanya resleting celananya dan dengan mudah dikeluarkan 'miliknya' yang telah menegang sambil terus menatap kedua gadis di atas tempat tidur itu.

Haku kini menunduk mendekati bibir bawah Neru. Lidahnya menyapu bibir bawah Neru dan mulai memasukinya.

"Aaah aaah Leeen…." Neru menggeiiat. Ditekannya kepala Haku agar Haku memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Haku menurut, ia memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam dan menjilati dinding basah di dalam Neru. Sesekali Haku menghisap dan membuat Neru mendesah semakin kencang.

Len yang melihat dan mendengar adegan itu kini sibuk mengusap ujung 'miliknya'. Dilihatnya kini Haku menyalakan vibrator kedua dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam bibir bawah Neru.

"Aaaaah Leeeeeen" teriak Neru saat dirasakannya vibrator memasuki dirinya. Haku sengaja langsung menyalakan getaran maksimum dan kini ia sibuk memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan cepat. Ia tahu Neru menyukai yang ia lakukan. "Ah ah ah L-leen… Aah.." desah Neru. Neru semakin menggeliat dengan liar dan akhirnya ia berteriak memanggil nama Len sambil mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Neru kini menatap Len dengan matanya yang sayu. "Len… Kemarilah.. Jangan bermain sendiri…"

Len hanya terdiam menatap Neru yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Kini dia mengalihkan perhatian ke Haku yang mengeluarkan vibrator dari bibir bawah Neru dan menjilati vibrator yang basah itu sambil menatap Len dengan matanya yang juga sayu.

"Len… Kemarilah.. Kumohon…" panggil Haku sambil menjilati vibrator yang dipegangnya. Len kini benar-benar tidak kuat. Ia pun berdiri dan membuka pakaian atasnya. Kedua gadis yang berada di tempat tidur itu langsung bangkit dan memanjakan mata mereka dengan melihat tubuh Len. Kini Len mulai melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur dimana kedua teman perempuan sekelasnya itu menunggu. Setelah sampai, Len memposisikan dirinya di tengah kedua gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Lakukan yang kalian inginkan…" kata Len sambil tersenyum. Kedua gadis itu langsung menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Mereka menunduk menatap 'milik' Len yang telah menegang.

Neru lalu meniup ujung 'milik' Len. Len memejamkan matanya, siap menikmati apapun yang akan dilakukan para gadis itu. Kini dirasakannya miliknya disentuh oleh salah satu dari gadis itu. Dibiarkannya tangan yang kini menyentuh 'miliknya' mulai bergerak naik turun dan terkadang memijatnya. Setelah itu ia merasakan 'miliknya' memasuki ruang yang basah. Len membuka matanya dan melihat Haku sedang menunduk menghisap 'milik' Len. Sedangkan Neru kini memijat bagian bawahnya.

"Aah.. Masukkan lebih dalam Haku…" desah Len sambil memejamkan matanya lagi dan kini duduk bersandar. Haku menurut. Dia melahap 'milik' Len sebisanya dan menghisapnya. Sesekali ia melakukan gerakan melingkar dengan lidahnya. Neru yang tidak mau kalah kini juga melahap 'milik' Len dari samping. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat sambil sesekali dijilatnya. Tangannya yang bebas masih memijat dan memainkan bagian bawah 'milik' Len. "Aah.. Iya terus begitu.. Aah.. Sial.." Len semakin menikmati perlakuan dari kedua gadis itu. Akhirnya tubuhnya menegang dan dirasakannya cairan miliknya mulai keluar.

"Mmhh…" Haku yang merasa ada cairan yang memasuki mulutnya langsung menelan cairan itu.

"Jangan rakus!" protes Neru. Tapi terlambat, Haku telah menelan semuanya. Neru hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengeluh.

"Aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu kalau kau mau Neru…" kata Len sambil menatap Neru dengan lembut. Kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kalau kau menginginkannya.." Len tersenyum sambil menunjuk 'miliknya'. Muka Neru bersemu merah, akhirnya ia pun menunduk dan kini melahap 'milik' Len dan menghisapnya. "Aaah… Gadis pintar.." puji Len.

Haku hanya diam menatap mereka berdua. Melihat Haku yang hanya diam tak tahu mau berbuat apa, Len memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya memposisikan dirinya di atas kepala Len.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Haku setelah berada di kepala Len.

Len tersenyum, " buka pahamu" pipi Haku memerah tapi ia menuruti perintah Len. Kini Len memasukkan lidahnya di bibir bawah Haku.

"Aaah.. Leen… Nggh…" Haku memejamkan matanya. Tidak disangkanya, lidah Len akan benar-benar memasuki dirinya. Dirasakannya Len sesekali menghisapnya.

Len merasakan cairan manis milik Haku. Di bawahnya. Ia merasa titik di dada Neru yang telah mengeras kini bergesekan di kakinya. Merasakan itu, Len tersenyum dan terus menghisap bibir bawah Haku. Dirasakannya juga dirinya yang kini tengah dihisap oleh Neru.

"Ngggh.. Aaah Leen…" Haku kini bermain dengan kedua bukitnya sendiri. Diremasnya kedua bukit miliknya sambil sesekali menekan titiknya. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena merasakan lidah Len yang menjilati ruang di dalam tubuhnya. Lidah Len terus bergerak dan sesekali Haku merasakan Len menghisapnya. "Aaah Len.. Aku…" Len merasakan cairan miliknya keluar dan Haku juga mengeluarkan cairannya ke muka Len.

Neru langsung menelan semua cairan Len. "E-eeeh.. Leen" Haku yang merasa bersalah langsung berpindah posisi dan kini menatap wajah Len yang basah dengan cairannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Haku…" kata Len sambil menjilat cairan Haku yang ada di sekitar bibirnya. "Kau manis…" perkataan Len itu membuat Haku menunduk malu.

Melihat muka Haku yang bersemu merah, Len mencium bibir Haku yang mungil. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Haku sementara tangan kirinya mulai bermain di bukit Haku. Mendengar desahan Haku, Len semakin berani berbuat lebih jauh terhadap temannya itu. Kini ia memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam bibir bawah Haku.

"g-gyaaa… Leen.. Aaaah…" Len melepas ciumannya untuk mendengarkan desahan desahan yang diluncurkan kembali dari bibir Haku. Len terus menggerakkan ibu jarinya di dalam bibir bawah Haku. "Aaaaah" Haku mendesah lebih kencang saat dirasakannya telunjuk Len memasuki lubang kecil di belakangnya. "Ah ah ah ah Leen" Haku terus mendesah saat Len memaju mundurkan jarinya.

"Len.." Tiba-tiba Neru memeluk Len dari belakang. Len merasakan kedua bukit Neru bergesekan di punggungnya. "Kau jahat sekali mengabaikanku dan hanya bermain dengan Haku…"

"Eh.. Bukan begitu maksudku, Neru. Aku…" Len memalingkan wajahnya ke Neru.

"A ku juga ingin main…" keluh Neru, tangannya berjalan ke 'milik' Len yang masih tegang. Diraihnya benda itu dan ia pun mulai memijatnya.

"N-Neru…" Len menikmati perlakuan dari Neru. Dirasakannya jemari lentik Neru mengusap ujung 'miliknya'. Kini tangan Neru mulai bergerak naik turun. "Lebih cepat Neru…" perintah Len. Neru pun menurut. Dipercepatnya gerakan menaik turunkan tangannya. Kini Neru juga menggesekkan bukit kecilnya di tubuh Len, membuat Len semakin terbuai dalam permainan Neru.

"L-Len…" Haku memanggil Len, seakan mengingatkan keberadaan dirinya di sana. Len pun menoleh ke Haku dan tersenyum. Setelah meminta maaf, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "a-aaah" Haku menggeliat saat dirasakannya kedua lubangnya kini dimasuki oleh keempat jari Len. Len memaju mundurkan jemarinya di dalam Haku sementara ia menikmati 'miliknya' berada di dalam permainan Neru. "ngh… ngh… Len.. A-aaaaaahhh" Haku mengeluarkan cairan cintanya saat Len memasukkan jemarinya dalam-dalam. Len tersenyum saat mencium aroma cairan Haku yang kini membasahi kain yang menjadi saksi bisu semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Neru…" Len kini meraih tangan Neru yang sedari tadi memanjakan 'milik' Len. Len pun berbalik badan dan menindih tubuh Neru.

"L-Len?" Wajah Neru bersemu merah saat pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap wajahnya sembari menuntun kedua kaki Neru untuk membuka. "L-Len.. Aah.." Neru mendesah saat Len mulai menghisap titik di dadanya. "Aaah.. Aaah.. Leeeen…" Neru meneriakkan nama Len saat dirasakannya 'milik' Len memasuki bibir bawahnya yang telah basah oleh precum.

Len tersenyum saat merasakan 'miliknya' terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot Neru. Digerakkannya miliknya maju mundur dengan cepat, membuat desahan Neru semakin liar. Melihat kedua bukit Neru yang indah dan berkeringat membuat Len ingin menyentuhnya kembali. Dirabanya kedua bukit yang kenyal itu lalu dimainkannya. Len mulai meremas dan memilinnya sambil terus menggerakkan 'miliknya' maju mundur. Len dibuat gila oleh desahan dan teriakan Neru yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Len… Ahh.. Aku…" Neru merasakan cairannya akan keluar. Ia meremas sprei yang ditidurinya semakin kuat. "A-aaah…. Len.. Aku ingin…"

"Aku mengerti…" Len berbisik di telinga Neru. "Katakan… Siapa namaku?"

"L-LEEEEEEN…. AAAAAH" Neru menjawab pertanyaan Len saat Len memasukkan 'miliknya' dalam dalam. Neru langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan ia juga merasakan cairan Len memasuki dirinya.

Len tersenyum puas dan mengeluarkan 'miliknya'. Kini ia melayangkan pandangan ke Haku. Mata Len terbelalak melihat Haku sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya tangan Haku yang memaju mundurkan vibrator dan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bermain sendirian, Haku…" kata Len dengan lembut. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku karena bermain sendirian.." Len menyeringai.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Haku.

"Bersikaplah seperti anjing yang baik…" seringai Len semakin lebar. Haku kaget tapi dia mengerti. Kini ia memposisikan tubuhnya seperti posisi doggy style. "Baiklah, tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah anjing yang baik dan ingin bermain"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat lakukan perintahku!" Len menampar pantat Haku. Haku berteriak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya perih, tapi ada rasa yang lain. Ia… Ia menikmatinya!

Kini Haku mengerti. Ia harus berperilaku seperti anjing, layaknya peliharaan yang mengajak majikannya bermain. Haku mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mulai mengonggong seperti anjing kecil. Mukanya makin memerah, ia tak peduli harus melakukan apa. Yang ia mau hanya Len, dan yang Len perintahkan entah mengapa membuatnya senang.

"Good girl.. Kau ingin bermain?" tanya Len yang disambut gonggongan kecil Haku. "Jawab aku lebih keras!" Len menampar pantat Haku lagi dan membuat Haku berteriak tertahan.

Len menyeringai, ia melihat bibir bawah Haku yang basah karena cairan dari dalam tubuhnya. Diusapnya bibir bawah Haku dengan kasar, membuat pemiliknya mendesah liar. Len mengambil vibrator milik Haku dan menyalakannya ke getaran maksimum. Dimasukkannya vibrator itu ke dalam bibir bawah Haku.

"Aaaaah" Haku berteriak dalam kenikmatan saat merasakan benda bergetar memasuki tubuhnya. Len pun memasukkan 'miliknya' ke lubang mungil milik Haku. "A-aaaah" desah Haku ketika ia merasakan ada benda lain memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Len berbisik di telinga Haku sambil meremas kedua bukit yang menggantung di tubuh Haku.

"I-iya, aaaah" Haku mendesah lagi karena Len mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat untuk memasukkan 'miliknya seutuhnya.

"Jawab aku lebih keras! Kau menyukai ini?" Len bertanya sambil meremas bukit Haku lebih keras dan memilin titiknya.

"I-IYA LEN! A-AAAAAH"

Len tersenyum puas. Ia pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Len lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Neru yang duduk di hadapan Haku.

"Neru, buka kedua pahamu." Perintah Len.

Neru lalu memisahkan kedua kakinya yang jenjang dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Haku yang manis. Buka matamu. Lihat tubuh teman di hadapanmu itu." Perintah Len sambil mengusap kepala Haku. Haku menurut. Dilihatnya tubuh Neru yang sedang berpose menggiurkan itu. "Indah bukan?" Haku hanya mengangguk. "Kau menginginkannya?" Haku terdiam. "Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku…"

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Haku mulai menjilat bibir bawah Neru yang berada di hadapannya. Mendengar desah pelan Neru, Haku pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menjilati, menghisap, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam tubuh Neru. Neru menikmati perbuatan temannya itu. Dijambaknya rambut Haku pelan, dan didorongnya kepala Haku untuk membuat gadis itu memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam.

"Ah.. Ah… Aaah…" Neru terus mendesah. Ia mulai meremas bukitnya sendiri dan memainkan titiknya.

Len tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kini ia memajumundurkan lagi pinggulnya dan tangannya masi bermain di tempat yang sama. Neru yang tidak kuat menyanggah tubuhnya untuk duduk, mulai berbaring dengan tangannya terus menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis berambut kuning panjang itu sesekali mengangkat pinggulnya, meminta Haku untuk lebih memanjakannya. Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya yang semakin indah, Len merasakan cairannya akan keluar. Dengan sekali hentakan keras, ia mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya ke dalam lubang Haku.

"A-aaaaah Leeeen…." Merasakan cairan hangat yang masuk ke tubuhnya, membuat Haku mengeluarkan cairannya juga. Kini ia jatuh tengkurap karena kelelahan.

Kini mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing. Len melihat jam dinding yang berada di kamar itu. Sudah hampir pagi. Untung saja ia teringat bahwa esok harinya adalah hari libur. Tetapi, mengingat saudara kembarnya sendirian menjaga rumah membuatnya ingin cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Len sambil beranjak berpakaian dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Kedua wanita yang masih terengah di tempat tidur hanya memandang kepergian pemuda berambut kuning itu.

* * *

nah, gimana? :)

semoga reader sekalian bisa menikmatinya dan...

Mohon kesediaannya untuk ripiu ~~~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Gomeeen apdetnya lama sekali sampai bertahun-tahun hahaha sampai saya lupa cara publish story orz

Eniwei ini semua diakibatkan murni karena kemalasan *slapped*

Juga karena kesibukan,dll sih sebenarnya ini sudah saved lama sekali di lappy dan karena kemalasan itu file nya hilang *hiks* dan saya membuat ulang dari awal.

Iseng buka ternyata masih ada yang mengharap ini update jadi saya terhura(?) dan memutuskan untuk lanjut saja.

Well sebenernya ini jauh seperti apa yang saya bikin dulu. Banyak perubahan yang akhirnya saya buat tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati. Now I present you the last chap. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tch"

Langit sudah terang kembali. Ya, seorang pemuda Kagamine duduk termenung dari beberapa jam yag lalu di sini. Ia bersurai kuning, kepalanya tertunduk, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia tak mau pulang, ia yakin orang tuanya tak akan perlu sibuk khawatir tentang dirinya. Keluarga mereka memang aneh, satu atap tapi jarang bertatap muka. Paling hanya pemuda Kagamine ini dan kembaran perempuannya yang bisa saling bertatap muka dan mengobrol.

Karena itu lah. Dia, Len Kagamine, selama ini hanya berdua dengan gadis kembarannya. Dan dia, pemuda Kagamine ini, akhirnya jatuh cinta pada saudari kembarnya sendiri. Tapi apa yang saudari lakukan kepada Len? Ia tidak membalas perasaan itu. Saudarinya, Rin, telah berada di dalam pelukan pemuda lain. Yang lebih tua, dewasa, dan mungkin bisa lebih merawat Rin. Apa? Lebih bisa membahagiakan Rin? Tidak, Len menolak pemikiran itu. Ia benci, ia tahu hanya dirinya yang dapat mengerti kesepian Rin. Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Mereka saling mengerti. Mereka harus terikat lebih, lebih jauh daripada hanya sebagai sepasang anak kembar. Len ingin terikat seutuhnya, selamanya bersama seorang Rin Kagamine.

Len melirik jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja kembali. Ponselnya masih terdiam, benar kan? Tak ada orang rumah yang repot-repot mencarinya. Orang tuanya pasti mengira Len sudah tertidur rapi di kasurnya sejak tadi malam. Mereka tidak perlu repot mengecek. Orang tua macam apa itu?

Len bangkit dan dengan malas menyeret langkah kakinya pulang. Tak perlu tergesa, hari ini Sabtu. Sekolah libur dan apa kau berpikir oran tua Kagamine akan libur bekerja? Tidak. Len malas membayangkan keadaan rumah yang sepi ketika ia pulang. Tak ada sambutan hangat, biasanya saudari perempuannya akan menanyainya macam-macam kalau ia hilang. Tapi sekarang? Gadis itu pasti sibuk dengan si lelaki berambut biru.

Len berhasil membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ya, mereka semua memiliki kunci rumah masing-masing. Tempat yang entah layak disebut rumah atau tidak ini memang sepi seperti dugaan Len. Rumah dalam bayangan Len adalah tempat dimana mereka bisa mengistirahatkan pikiran dan fisik. Mereka terlindungi, bahagia di dalamnya. Tapi tempat ini? Entahlah.

Pintu kamar terdorong pelan, terlihat seorang gadis terlelap di dalam selimutnya. Len mendekatinya, menatap penuh kasih sayang. Inilah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Seorang gadis yang terus ada dengannya. Len tersenyum, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Ia teringat apa yang telah gadis ini lakukan kemarin. Ia muak, tidak kah Rin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Tega-teganya ia meninggalkan saudara kembarnya ini untuk orang lain.

"Emm.. Len?" Mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka. Memandang dengan heran pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Heran karena apa yang ia lihat bukan seperti biasanya. Bukan wajah lembut Len, bukan mata penuh rasa kasih sayang seperti biasanya. Mata ini dipenuhi perasaan marah, benci, jijik. "Kau baik-baik sa-"

Len menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rin. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat tubuh itu tdak tertutupi sehelai kain pun.

"Apa-apaan…"

"Tadi malam Kaito main sebentar.. Lalu kami.." wajah Rin seketika memerah. Len tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Lelaki itu… Di sini? Di rumahnya? Kasur yang seharusnya jadi tempat Rin berbaring dengan dirinya. Bukan pemuda itu. "Awalnya Kaito…"

"Melakukan ini?" Len meremas kedua bukit di dada Rin dengan gemas.

"Aahhh Leen.. Apa yang kau-" Rin berusaha memberontak. Terlambat, Len menarik dasinya dan mengikat kedua tangan Rin ke atas kepala gadis itu. Rin meronta, tapi Len lebih kuat.

"Lalu ia begini hm?" Len menciumi leher Rin dan turun ke bagian bukit di bawahnya. Diremasnya pelan dan didorongnya kedua bukit itu agar menyatu satu sama lain ke tengah. Kini kedua titik di dada Rin tepat bersampingan. Len menjilati dengan rakus kedua titik itu.

"Ahhh.. Emmmh K-Kaito niichan"

Len terpaku. Apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi? Ia pasti salah dengar. Dimainkannya dengan kasar kedua titik di dada Rin menggunakan jemarinya. Len memilin, mencubit, menatap dengan liar wajah saudari yang ia cintai itu.

"K-Kaito… Aaahh onegai" Rin memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa? Bahkan saat begini pun Rin masih saja memikirkan lelaki itu. Apa Len sudah benar-benar tersingkir dari pikiran Rin? Dan ia digantikan oleh pemuda bernama Kaito itu?

Len meremas kuat kedua bukit itu. Kini lidahnya sibuk menjilati tubuh Rin. Lidah itu perlahan berjalan ke bawah. Terus sampai ia mencapai bibir bawah Rin. Len mengelus bagian sensitive Rin. Bagian ini lah yang seharusnya hanya bisa dimasuki Len. Hanya dia yang pantas. Len yang bisa mengerti Rin, bukannya malah yang lain.

"Ssshh Kaito… Engghh" Rin menaikkan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya berhasil terangsang oleh sentuhan Len. Ia menuntut Len untuk terus menyentuhnya. Apa? Len? Yang benar saja. Gadis itu terus memanggil nama kekasihnya. Bukan Len yang diinginkannya, tapi Kaito.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Len muak. Len membuka lebar kedua paha Rin. Dielusnya kedua paha bagian dalam Rin perlahan. Berharap gadis itu semakin mabuk dan meminta sentuhan lebih dari Len. Dan benar saja, kini bibir bawah Rin berada semakin dekat dengan wajah Len. Len meniup pelan membuat Rin menjepit kepala pemuda itu dengan pahanya. Pemuda itu pun tanpa ragu membuka bibir bawah gadis itu dan memasukkan lidahnya.

"Aaahhssshh aahh" Rin mulai mengeluarkan desahannya yang terdengar semakin liar. Len memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Digerakkannya dengan cepat lidahnya. Rin merasakan lidah Len bergelerya di dalam tubuhnya. Lidah itu begitu lihai menggelitik bagian sensitifnya. Begitu memabukkan. "Aaahh Kaito.."

Len berhenti. Ia menatap wajah Rin. Pemuda itu geram. Masih saja nama itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rin Nama yang Len benci.

"Panggil namaku Rin…" Len membuka lebar paha Rin. Memasukkan dua jari ke dalam bibir bawah Rin. Digerakkannya maju mundur cepat membuat Rin menggeliat liar. Dengan masih mata terpejam, Rin mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Kaito.

"Aaaahh ahhh Kaito niichan.. Eungghh hentikan…"

"Kau sudah lupa cara menyebut namaku Rin?" Len membuka celananya cepat, digesekkannya batang miliknya ke bagian sensitive Rin. "Ayolah Rin… Segitu nggak pentingnya kah aku sekarang?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meronta. "Kaito niichan.. Tolong…"

Len lalu menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Rin.

"Aaaaah Kaito niichaaan" teriak Rin.

"Kenapa Rin? Kau cukup memanggil namaku saja. Kamu itu cukup buat aku aja" Len memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam. Mengaduk isi tubuh Rin. Dirasakannya tubuh Rin menjepitnya. Meremas kuat. Seharusnya ia menikmati ini. Ia telah menyatu dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Tapi hanya rasa sakit yang Len rasakan sekarang. Seperti ada yang mengoyak dalam dirinya.

"Hentikaaan! Aaaahh euungghh Kaito niichaaan"

Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Rin yang masih terpejam itu. Air mata itu membuat Len semakin sakit. Ia biasanya yang melindungi Rin, ia yang selalu berusaha membuat Rn senang, kini air mata yang dilihatnya itu malah disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi emosi tetap menguasai Len. Ia begini karena kesalahan Rin. Rin yang tidak memilih dirinya. Len menarik tubuh Rin dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Len tidak peduli, dihujamkan miliknya lagi ke dalam tubuh Rin dari belakang.

"Hentikaaan.. Anggghh" Rin berusaha merangkak menjauh tapi Len menahan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menahan kedua pinggul Rin dan melakukan gerakan cepat.

"Pangil namaku Rin.. Kumohon.." Len terus bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, tangannya meremas kedua bukit Rn dengan kasar. "Panggil aku.." Pemuda itu menggigiti pundak Rin. "Cepat!"

Tapi yang Len dengar hanya tangisan tertahan Rin dan desahan yang terus diselingi nama kekasih Rin. Len semakin marah, ditamparnya pantat Rin berkali-kali sampai memerah. Ia memasukkan miliknya dalam-dalam, mengaduk isinya dengan liar. Sampai ia merasa miliknya mulai berkedut.

"Aaahhh Riiin" Len mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya ke dalam tubuh Rin.

"Kaito…" badan Rin lemas. Pipinya basah karena air mata. Sampai akhir pun Rin tetap bersikeras tidak menyebut nama Len.

"Rin…"

"Lepaskan aku Len.."

"Rin.. Aku.."

"Lepaskan!" teriak Rin.

Len terdiam. Dilpaskannya ikatan di tangan Rin. Rin menoleh kea rah Len. Menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan.

"Rin… Aku.."

PLAK!

Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang panas terasa mendarat di pipi Len. Ya, gadis yang paling dicintainya, yang juga paling disakitinya ini telah menamparnya. Len terdiam. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang paling membahagiakan begini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rin mengemasi pakaiannya dengan cepat. Rin memakai pakaiannya dan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam ransel dan pergi meninggalkan Len.

Sendirian.

Hal yang paling ditakuti Len. Sendirian tanpa Rin. Rin lah yang selama ini ada untuknya. Dan sekarang tidak ada siapapun. Banyak wanita yang mau berada di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya Rin yang ia inginkan. Hanya gadis itu yang mengerti dirinya dan ia pikir hanya dirinya lah yang sangat mengerti Rin.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi Len. Turun perlahan, ia tak peduli sekarang. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah berlebihan. Ia tak mampu menahan itu semua.

Hanya penyesalan.

Dan rasa dingin menyelimuti dirinya.

* * *

How? Memang tidak hot. Too much drama. Yea I admit dan mungkin pada sadar gaya penulisan saya ada yang berbeda? Hahaha

Semakin buruk kah? Maaf saya sudah lama tidak maaf yang sudah siap-siap fap lalu kecewa dengan chap ini kkk memang saya fokuskan ke drama bukan lime nya.

Dan maaf kalau kecewa sama endinngnya. Kalau saya kasih ending yang saya bikin dulu pasti lebih sedih sih (?) kayanya.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau super mengecewakan.

RnR? Dan silahkan kalau ada yang mau req :) walaupun saya sudah punya list sendiri kkk tapi apa salahnya dicoba?

Last, terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti dari awal hingga selesai :)))


End file.
